Amaterasu Unit
Character Synopsis Amaterasu '''(also known as '''Master Unit) is one of the Sankishin that exists deep within the Boundary, and can be found only by the Successor of the Blue who holds the Power of the Eye. As opposed to Takamagahara, which could only alter major phenomena (ones that may determine the fate of the world), the Amaterasu Unit can interfere and alter any event it chooses. Another difference between them is that the Master Unit cannot be Observed or acknowledged at all, with the Successor of the Blue being the sole exception. In a sense, it is closer to being a “God” than Takamagahara. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: BlazBlue Name: Amaterasu, Master Unit Gender: Female Age: Undefinable (Was created and resides in a world without time or space) Classification: Sankishin, Master Unit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Regeneration (High-Godly [Thanks to her nature as the Successor to the Eye, she's able to regenerate from Doomsday, which is capable of returning all possibilities to nothingness as well as rewrite all of reality in the process]), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (As the Successor to the Eye and a near perfect clone of the Master Unit, she could be able to create Phenomena Interventions), Power Nullification (The Eye of the Azure is capable of calming the Power of Order), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; to being an observer and reliant on the concept of Death), Power Bestowal (Eyes of the Azure is able to grant someone immortality), Mind Reading (Read Carl's memory), Space-Time Manipulation (Distorted space-time during Continuum Shift), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Exists as a distortion to the world itself and doesn't supposed to exist, unaffected by phenomena intervention and miracle made from infinite possibilities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating the Imagined Landscape), Enhanced Senses (Can see what others can't see), Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel (Is capable of teleporting to the Boundary to find the Master Unit), Flight, Possession and Power Mimicry (Scales from Nu, who is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Telepathy (Can communicate with Ragna), Portal Creation, Immortality Negation (Can kill those that exists outside of logic), Information Analysis (Scaling from Nu, who can scan other people), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of seeing future by using the Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of paralyzing Ragna), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Technological Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Teleportation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of causing spatial transfers), Invulnerability (Scaling from Nu, who is immune to conventional weaponry), Matter Manipulation (Capable of altering matter at an atomic level), Absorption (Was able to absorb Izanami), Mind Manipulation (Separated her memories from her self), Abstract Existance, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Has all of Izanami's powers). * Resistance to the Following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Scales to her clones, who are all able to resist phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation(Should scale from Noel, who's able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Should scale from her clones, who were able to fight Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, all the clones are also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Physics Manipulation (Scales from her clones, who could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Void Manipulation (Scales from Noel, who's stated to survive the void), Corruption (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, who's unpredictable to Terumi), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Scales from her clones, who were able to withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Power Nullification (Is able to use its powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Paralysis Inducement (Scales to her clones, who could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Death Manipulation (Scales to Noel, who could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Sealing (Scales from Nu, who was unaffected by Kokonoe attempted to seal the black beast from her with Infinite Gravity), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Scales to Noel, who exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of splitting its soul apart to different beings) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Sankishin are capable of creating Phenomena Intervention on a cosmic scale, of which governs and rewrites infinite possibilities. Capable of creating a doomsday event, which will result in the complete destruction in all possibilities within a timeline. More powerful than Gigant, who's power will eventually absorb all possibilities) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can freely navigate The Edge, a realm where time is a meaningless. Capable of operating and traveling inside Boundary. Embryo like Nobody can move within dimension without concept of time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Has the power to bring an end to all possibilitie, of which includes an endless amount in a timeline alone. Physically superior to The Embry, who can absorb an infinite amount of possible futures) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive the doomsday event, which involves the destruction of an infinite amount of possibilities. Exists outside of the multiverse, in a realm where time is irrelevant) 'Stamina: Limitless (Lacks the need of stamina due to her robotic status) Range: Multiversal+ '(Can effect an infinite number of universes with her powers) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phenomena Intervention: An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:BlazBlue Category:Machines Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:BFR Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Tier 2